Surogate mother of many
by CrazyPretz
Summary: Semi-AU with mentions of Kingdom Hearts.  Jenova is the mother of many children, often misguided souls.  mentons of CloudTifa and ZexionDemyx


**Erm, I don't really know where this came from. Probably from the fact everyone pairs up characters in FF that look alike. Like Kairi and Axel for the fact they both have red hair. Or something like that. Im sorry if facts are wrong, because I haven't actually played FF7, only watched Advent Children and played Kingdom Hearts. Some of the facts aren't correct, but still. And yes, it **_**is**_** possible to have that many children. Some lady had 69 of them.**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned FF7 or Kingdom Hearts, your life would be H E L L.**

**-xxx-**

Jenova was a beautiful woman, who had silver hair and strange pale green eyes. She had never fallen in love. That was fine with her, she didn't need to. She had quite a lot of children, but she hadn't kept any of them. She was a surrogate mother for families who couldn't have children. Whether the man was single, or the mother couldn't have children, or it was two men in a relationship, it didn't matter to her. She just wanted to bring life in to the corrupted world, and happiness to others. That's what made _her_ happy.

Some of her children never met her after they left the hospital with their new parents. Some of them didn't want to, even if their new parents died. Like Cloud Strife. While others chose to seek her out to be with her, like her sons Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, who were triplets obsessed with finding their real mother. They all died in a motorcycle accident when they were eighteen. And some didn't care either way. They wouldn't have mind meeting her, if just to say 'thank you for bringing me into this world' like her daughter Marlene, and her son Denzel, who were both adopted by their other half brother Cloud, and his wife Tifa.

Every one of her sons were so different, yet so alike. Some of her children had he same striking hair and eyes she was so proud of, like Sephiroth, Riku, and the triplets. While others favored their father, such as Cloud did, or Marlene. Their personalities depended on who raised them, and who their friends were throughout life, and some weren't very fortunate in that aspect of life. Such as Denzel and Marlene, who both lost their father and stepmother early on in life. Yet both relied on one another, and were very cheerful children.

Some of her children turned out quite rotten later in life, like her eldest son, Sephiroth. His father and stepmother practically ignored him his entire life, he was only born for them to look like they had a perfect family. His parent's weren't in love, they didn't even sleep together, and so they made up the lie that she couldn't have children. And so they hired a woman willing to be a surrogate mother, the nineteen year old Jenova. Thus starting her career as a surrogate mother. It paid quite well, and she lived well of it, being pregnant nearly every year after that. Sephiroth joined the military when he turned eighteen, and became quite an influence. He became insane after a raid, and took control of the country he lived in, as the dictator for a few years, before he was killed by his half-brother, Cloud.

Or her second-eldest son, Ansem. He was a brilliant scientist with six apprentices, whom he drove mad, one, Zexion, to the point of killing his lover, Demyx, and others to kill themselves or become sadistic and cruel. While he himself took over and destroyed his home town of Radiant Garden, making it to the town of Hollow Bastion, a shell of it's former self. He also started The Great Heartless Wars, and took control over his younger half-brother, Riku, who later killed him with the help of his best friend, Sora.

Unknown to most, Jenova had a disease. Geostigma. It was a non-contagious disease plaguing the world. It was transferred only though genes, although not every one of her children had gotten it from her. Cloud and Denzel had, while Ansem and Riku and Sephiroth hadn't. There was only one cure, which was discovered after the downfall of Sephiroth, in the town of Midgar. A strange water was found in the church, owned by a girl Sephiroth had killed, Aerith.

It didn't matter to Jenova whether her children were gay, or if they didn't look like her, or if they did. It didn't matter who their best friend is, or who their father is, or who their step mother was. It didn't matter if they went insane and became a dictator, or who they married.

_Because she hated them all._

_-xxx-_

**Ta daaaa! Crack-fiction. Lol. How did you like the surprise ending? How did you like it at all?**

**-crazypretz**


End file.
